


Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle

by SanaVenus



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Samezuka spirit week, today is Nitori an the prompt is "Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle

“Yamazaki Senpai, please put me down.” Aiichiro cried from a height he hadn’t ever been while moving. 

“Stop wriggling and complaining or I’ll drop you.” Sousuke stated. Aiichiro tightened his grip. The smaller male was doing his best not to put his weight on Sousuke’s bad shoulder, but he was also trying to not put too much weight on his good one. This had resorted in him being more trouble than he had intended. Sousuke shifted the smaller male into a fireman’s carry. 

The pair were quite a sight, a few felt like stopping them, because by now everyone knew about Sousuke’s shoulder, and yet, here was Aiichiro being carried around. However the dark look on Sousuke’s face kept everyone away.

Sousuke paused outside of Aiichiro’s room but the loud noises made him head towards his own room. Rin wasn’t back yet so Sousuke put Aiichiro down on Rin’s bed. 

“Don’t move and stay off your feet.” Sousuke said firmly. Aiichiro nodded begrudgingly as Sousuke disappeared into the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit; fortunately both he and Rin were big on their first aid kit so it was probably even better than the nurses. “Right give me your foot.” Sousuke stated kneeling in front of the male. Aiichiro stretched out his foot as Sousuke wrapped the tape around it. 

He disappeared again for a couple of minutes and returned with sodas for the pair. “Here take this and drink this. You can rest up here; I’ll send you back later and tell Momo to keep quiet.” Sousuke explained. 

“This is a bit much… It’s just a sprain, I’ll be- Yes Senpai.” Aiichiro replied. 

Sousuke fussed over his underclassman a little longer and Aiichiro drifted off to sleep on Rin’s bed. 

“What’s Ai doing here?” Aiichiro heard someone ask,

“He’s sprained his ankle on top of everything else; I let him stay here because I knew if I sent him in with momo he’d never get any rest.” Sousuke explained. 

“How’d you get him to sleep? I imagine he wasn’t willing.” The second voice asked, 

“Lucky side effect of the painkillers I gave him, I didn’t expect it to work that well though. Oh looks like he’s coming round.” Sousuke stated. Aiichiro noticed the sound was closer than he’d anticipated. The male opened his eyes slowly and met Rin’s face. 

“Feeling any better?” Rin asked. Sousuke was sat at the other end of the bed with a book watching Aiichiro, his feet about level with Aiichiro’s torso. 

“Ah I’m fine, really there was no need for all this.” Aiichiro stated. 

“Nitori, tell Rin how you sprained your ankle,” Sousuke said. 

“I tripped…” Aiichiro started. Sousuke stared at him waiting for him to continue. “I wasn’t getting enough rest and passed out of a bit and tripped over my own feet while I was walking… and if Sousuke hadn’t been with me at the time I probably would have just walked back alone.” He finished. Rin let out a heavy sigh.

“How did this happen. Thank goodness you were there Sousuke,” Rin said with a concerned expression. 

“It’s partly my fault though, I thought he looked rough but rather than send him back to the dorms, I took him out for food.” Sousuke said with a light frown. 

“Ah Senpai, it’s not your fault at all. I should have taken more care. I let it all get too out of hand,” Aiichiro said with a heavy sigh, “I tried to contact Seijuro but he just recommended earplugs.” 

“Ah so it is Momo after all… I’ll handle it,” Rin stated.

“No not just Momo, it’s other things too, I’ve been working hard on my classwork, and then doing extra practices with Yamazaki Senpai, and then Momo is always up so late so it ends up that the time I have left to sleep is too small, I thought I had it under control but it just suddenly got out of hand. I’m sorry for causing trouble…” 

“Maybe we should just squeeze Ai in here? He’s small enough and if we leave his stuff in the other room no one would even notice, we’ll lend you a hand if you need more help with your studies, and you can sleep during practice for a while since you’re not swimming anywhere with that foot. Plus it’d be horrible if you passed out in the pool.” 

“Are you volunteering your bed Rin? Aren’t you a committed Senpai?” Sousuke said with a light chuckle. 

“N-No it’s really fine, I can catch up with my sleep in my room while Momo is out, there’s no need to go to extra trouble,” Aiichiro explained.

“Sure but what about when your foot is good to go again? As much as we tell Momo to keep the noise down, short of switching rooms you’re not going to get any rest,” Rin replied. “Sousuke can share his bunk too when you’re good to climb the stairs, we’ll take turns.” 

Sousuke nodded, “Sounds good to me. I’m fine with sharing the bottom bunk too if you want to keep it even between us.” 

“Of course you are, any excuse to not have to climb up to the top bunk you lost fair and square, the bottom bunk is mine.” Rin said with a grin, Sousuke tossed the pillow he was leaning on at Rin who caught and tossed it back. “Stop mucking about. Ai, why don’t you try and get some more sleep we’ll wake you up for dinner.” 

“You can carry him next time.” Sousuke stated.

“You bet I’m carrying next time, I can’t believe you were stupid enough to do it yourself.” Rin snapped. Aiichiro let himself drift off again listening to his arguing senpais they grew quiet as the noticed him drift off.


End file.
